


Atikah

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 娜特。恍惚间娜塔莎听到弗拉夏哑着嗓子叫她的名字，伴着粗重的喘息。她想说她不叫娜特，从没人这么叫她，这不是她的名字，但她又想起这个名字和她原本的名字足够接近了，而且的确没人这么叫过她，音节短促，辅音元音辅音，只需张口一秒就能给她一个新身份。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

娜塔莎起床时天才蒙蒙亮，她花了些时间冲冷水澡，拧着头发出门时太阳正好照在第聂伯河上，金灿灿晃着她的眼睛。屋外渔场的工人们早就忙碌了起来，虽然秋季的捕鱼期才刚过去，但冬季是养殖淡水鲑鱼的好时节，他们同样天不亮就起床忙个不停。相比之下娜塔莎就轻松多了，她眼下打工的酒吧虽然早上九点就开门，但客人要一直到临近中午才会多起来，就算晚去几分钟也没问题。

 

她绕着这片小小的住宅区散了会步，从河上刮来的冷风被她吸进肺里，她只觉得整个身体都在瞬间清醒过来。住在这里的全都是养殖场的工人，绝大部分都是娜塔莎所在酒吧的常客，个个举止粗鲁，在酒吧喝多了之后经常对娜塔莎动手动脚，但娜塔莎从来没记在心里过，哪怕前天晚上不得不用烟灰缸砸晕了哪个太过分的醉鬼，第二天见到还是会微笑着打招呼。

 

娜塔莎，那些工人们一边吹口哨一边冲她喊，你今天更漂亮了；娜塔莎，明天是周末，我们去城里跳舞吧。她总是笑着回答，多谢，瓦列里，晚上酒吧见；或者，别做梦了，安东，你忘了你老婆这周末要来看你吗？

 

八点钟了，上工的铃声零零散散地响起来，工人们三五成群，勾肩搭背朝养殖场走去。娜塔莎站在河边，注视着冬季因寒冷变得愈发沉静的河水，嗅着空气里经久不散的鱼腥味，偶然抬眼时看到一抹比映在水面上的阳光还要耀眼的金色，让她忍不住抬起头。那是个从附近公寓房间里刚刚走出来的人，娜塔莎只见到对方在阳光下闪耀的后脑勺。因为没看到正脸，娜塔莎不好判断是不是认识的人，但她敢肯定自己没见过养殖场的谁有这头金发。这位金发陌生人似乎正匆忙冲出门，一边的裤腿还没来得及塞进靴筒，围巾也乱七八糟缠在脖子上。片刻后，他似乎注意到娜塔莎的目光，猛地回过头来。

 

一张陌生的脸。圆脸，形状奇异的鼻子，隔着远了看不清眼睛的颜色。对方看上去大概三十多岁的年纪，身材在这一片算是瘦小的，像所有人一样都裹着厚重臃肿的外套，但没系好的扣子露出了下面一件深紫色的T恤。他朝娜塔莎皱了下眉头，似乎在疑惑怎么会有个奇怪的人在身后，但就在这时上工的最后一次铃声远远地响起来，他立刻回身朝养殖场的入口跑去。

 

娜塔莎在原地站了片刻，突然微笑起来，片刻后也转过身，朝酒吧的方向脚步轻快地走去。

 

***

 

冬季的夜来得很快，中午涌进酒吧的客人似乎还没喝完，晚上下班的工人们已经迫不及待地挤了进来。娜塔莎像往常一样在人群里穿梭，偶尔打掉在她屁股上不安分的手。酒吧里照常都是熟面孔，娜塔莎也早就忘了早上的偶遇，直到从嘈杂得几乎让她头晕脑胀的人群里突然传出一声高亢的笑，让她一下子抬头看过去。

 

酒吧昏黄的灯光下那个人的头发没有早上阳光下那么耀眼了，变成了某种暗金色，但娜塔莎还是一眼认出了他。此刻他正和身旁一个高个子黑头发的年轻工人——好像是叫德米特里？——兴高采烈地聊着什么，双手在脸前一个劲地挥舞。娜塔莎仍然看不清他眼睛的颜色，但男人却在娜塔莎盯着他看的两秒后敏锐地看了过来。两个人隔着半个酒吧的人群对视片刻，娜塔莎面无表情，对方则移开了视线重新回到自己的交谈中去，但娜塔莎总觉得他的嘴角挂上了一抹极浅的笑容。

 

大概半个小时后，娜塔莎去酒吧后门扔吧台后面实在堆不下的空瓶子，一推门就看到有个昏暗的人影站在狭窄的巷道里，指尖一星烟头的红光。光线很暗，但她仍然认出了那张仅见过两次就深深刻在脑海里的脸。

 

还有吗？给我一根。她自然而然凑过去，伸出手，对方正好呼出一口白色的烟雾，娜塔莎突然想起她曾经有位教官也爱抽这个牌子的烟，每次女孩们在训练室对打时他甚至能一口气抽掉一整包，屋子里弥漫着土耳其烟草浓重的味道。阿提卡，德国牌子，因为二战的缘故在这边也很受欢迎。

 

对方无声地抖出一根烟，递给她，然后举起打火机替她点火。跳跃的火苗在瞬间照亮了两人离得很近的面容，娜塔莎看到对方长睫毛掩映下一闪而过的蓝绿色眼睛。两个人肩并肩靠在巷道肮脏的墙上，娜塔莎深深吸了一口手里的烟，享受尼古丁冲入大脑的那一刻。旁边的人仍然没有开口，仿佛刚才在酒吧里谈得火热的人不是他。或许他在等娜塔莎先开口，于是娜塔莎从鼻子里呼出烟气，扯动嘴角。

 

你是新来的吗，她貌似不经意地问道，我从来没在这里见过你。

 

对方迟疑了几秒回答她，是的，我昨天刚来这找到工作，今天是第一天。男人声音沙哑却悦耳，像极了娜塔莎曾经很喜欢的一条羊毛围巾，粗糙的纤维摩擦着颈部光滑的肌肤带来细腻却轻柔的疼痛。娜塔莎又抽了一口，烟灰掉落时偶尔迸出的火光映得男人面孔突然生动起来。

 

名字？

 

弗拉索维奇，男人回答道，但大家都叫我弗拉夏。

 

娜塔莎。她也礼貌地自我介绍，但他们谁也没试图伸出手，只是隔着半米的距离肩并肩抽完了一支烟。娜塔莎被烟草呛得嗓子疼，但那股熟悉的味道当晚萦绕她周身久久不散，让她做了个意外的梦。

 

***

 

第二天娜塔莎没在酒吧看到弗拉夏，第三晚也没有。但这两晚是周末，来酒吧的人本来就比平时要少，养殖场近一半的工人都会在这两天进城消遣，而不是把时间全部耗在这唯一一间算得上娱乐设施的小酒吧里。娜塔莎猜弗拉夏大概被住同一公寓的工友拉去城里了，所以对着半空的酒吧她只是哂然一笑。

 

第四天晚上，他果然来了。但在弗拉夏进门的时候娜塔莎敏锐地看到他的鼻梁上贴了一块胶布，右眼下面也有可疑的淤青。他今晚是独自一个人进来的，摇摇晃晃挤到堆满人的吧台前。娜塔莎挥了挥手示意一个每晚都在这里赊账的老熟客让位，弗拉夏感激地点点头，一屁股坐了下来。

 

给我来瓶最有劲儿的，他几乎捧着脑袋呻吟道，我觉得我的头要炸裂了。

 

这是娜塔莎第一次听他说这么长一句话。之前介绍名字的时候还没觉得，现在听他说话觉得他有点口音，像是俄罗斯北边的口音。她没多管闲事问他你怎么跑来基辅这边的养殖场了，她只是从吧台后面拿了瓶的确够劲的伏特加，替他打开盖子。

 

你确定要喝这个？喝了你的头会更疼。

 

弗拉夏一把抢过娜塔莎手里的酒瓶，咕咚咕咚灌了几大口。烈酒入喉，他脸上挤出个半是痛苦半是满足的表情，似乎要开口说话，但一张嘴就猛烈地咳嗽起来。围坐在吧台旁边的客人们一起哄笑起来，有几个好事的人还跑过来猛拍他的后背，嘴里嘀咕着现在的年轻人喝口猫尿都受不了。娜塔莎白了那个人一眼，给弗拉夏倒了杯冰水，男人似乎已经不在乎会不会丢脸了，在旁边人的第二波哄笑中仰头灌了下去，脸色通红地将杯子摔在吧台上。娜塔莎看到他双眼通红几乎要流出眼泪一样，不知道是被伏特加呛得还是脸嫩挂不住。

 

我真不知道你是想治好我还是想谋杀我，弗拉夏整个额头都贴在了吧台上，幸好我明天休班。

 

进入冬季后养殖场的确一日比一日闲，于是娜塔莎点点头，问他准备干什么。

 

还能干什么？男人苦笑着回答，我准备睡上一天。

 

不进城逛逛吗？基辅是个非常不错的城市。

 

弗拉夏抬起头，说他前两天已经逛过了，而且——他指着自己鼻梁上的胶带——这就是逛市中心酒吧的代价。

 

看你的样子大概是和谁在酒吧里打了一架，娜塔莎微笑着回答。

 

没错，弗拉夏回答，德米特里那小子现在还在床上躺着呢，所以我脸上挨了两拳，今天还替他做了半天工。

 

娜塔莎还想说什么，但桌子那边已经有客人不耐烦地催了她好几声了。于是她和弗拉夏匆匆说了声抱歉，拎着酒瓶离开了吧台。等她过了十几分钟再次回吧台拿酒的时候，她看到弗拉夏仍然趴在桌子上，但刚才他喝过的那瓶伏特加又少了一小半。娜塔莎又微笑起来，大概猜到了今晚要怎么结束。

 

果不其然，等酒吧凌晨一点准备打烊的时候，弗拉夏仍然趴在那里，手里抱着喝空了的酒瓶，满脸通红，轻声打着鼾。娜塔莎从来没义务照顾醉鬼的习惯，但今晚老板娘还没来得及瞪眼睛，娜塔莎就指着弗拉夏说这是我朋友，我送他回去，然后她把弗拉夏的手臂绕在自己肩膀上，把他从座位上架了起来。

 

男人看着瘦，身体却着实沉，不过也可能因为他已经完全醉倒，即便被娜塔莎手脚粗暴地架起来也只无意识地哼了两声。冬天的夜晚漫长而寒冷，娜塔莎在推开门的瞬间就觉得自己的鼻头瞬间红了，但靠在他肩膀上的弗拉夏却热得像块刚填进炉膛里的煤。男人嘴里的酒气喷在娜塔莎脸上，同时混着土耳其烟草浓烈的味道以及养殖场经久不散的鱼腥味，但当风从他的方向吹来时，娜塔莎却嗅到了在这集几种气味之下一种截然不同的味道：像是某种化学制品，带着淡然的清香在鼻尖萦绕，想要努力辨别时却消失得无影无踪。

 

娜塔莎架着弗拉夏，站在上冻了快一半的第聂伯河畔，注视着脚下冰面与黑暗的河水。她右手稳稳架着弗拉夏，左手从贴身口袋里摸出那把锋利的匕首，顺着男人的外套下摆探了进去，抵在后腰极其危险的地方。哪怕最微小的颤抖都会让匕首无比锋利的尖端无声无息沉入皮肤，划开肌理。

 

她让弗拉夏的头倚在自己的颈窝，姿势亲密却口气冷淡地对他说，希望你没有骗我。

 

冷风呼啸，匕首的利刃逐渐被体温焐热，但男人只是沉沉地睡着，长睫毛盖在蓝绿色的眼睛上，眼球偶尔飞快地颤动，似乎在做梦。

 

过了很久，娜塔莎收回匕首，叹了口气。她已经不记得弗拉夏住在哪间公寓了，就算她记得，他身上也似乎没有钥匙。除了把他留在河边，任凭他冻死，她只有一个选择。

 

娜塔莎又叹了口气，这次却情不自禁微笑起来。

 

***

 

第二天早上，娜塔莎习惯性起床冲澡。当她用毛巾裹住头发走进公寓那间小小的客厅时，弗拉夏还仰面躺在沙发上酣睡，微微张开的嘴里传来沉重的呼吸声。娜塔莎没理会他，径直去准备早餐，照常是平日吃的硬面包抹黄油，不过这次她从橱子的最深处翻出了一小罐快过期的咖啡，冲了一壶。

 

当咖啡的香气在屋子里弥漫开时，她看到弗拉夏原本缩在沙发上一动不动的身体猛地抽搐了一下，片刻后他打了个哈欠，从沙发上翻坐起身，揉着眼睛。娜塔莎饶有趣味地看着他仿佛被人控制了一样，还没睁开眼睛就循着咖啡的香气找到了靠墙的小餐桌，甚至没用杯子，直接抄起滚烫的咖啡壶就喝了一大口。娜塔莎本以为他会被热咖啡烫到，但弗拉夏仿佛习惯了一样放下咖啡壶，满意地长叹一口气，睁开眼睛。

 

现在时候尚早，还未天亮，娜塔莎只在餐厅天花板开了一盏灯小小的吊灯，映得弗拉夏原本蓝绿色的眼睛发灰。娜塔莎注视着他在醒来的瞬间眼神锐利，仿佛眼皮掀开的片刻已经看清了整间屋子。他的眼神落在娜塔莎的身上，终于带上点笑意，举起左手的咖啡壶说这咖啡真不错。

 

娜塔莎点点头，说这是一个朋友送她的，但她不怎么喜欢咖啡所以从来没尝过味道。弗拉夏做了个鬼脸，仿佛在笑话她怎么会有人不喜欢咖啡。然后他放下咖啡壶，走到昨晚暂借的沙发旁边，拾起娜塔莎昨晚盖在他身上的外套。娜塔莎没留他吃早饭，弗拉夏也没求她，说了声多谢就离开了。

 

在他走后娜塔莎打开窗户，让寒冷的晨风将屋内聚集一夜的浊气尽数带走。仅仅半分钟后煤炉里烧的那点暖气已经被吹散了，但弗拉夏身上那股混着酒气的味道也消失殆尽。冷风拂过她仍然潮湿的头发，娜塔莎眯起眼睛，注视着太阳从河对岸的树梢上升了起来。

 

那天晚上她没有在酒吧看到弗拉夏，但几天后当男人再次跟随身旁的几个朋友一起走进酒吧时，娜塔莎一抬头就看到他隔着人群冲她笑，于是她也微微扬起嘴角。

 

***

 

弗拉夏来的很不规律，有时连着三个晚上都会来，有时隔一两天来一次。娜塔莎已经习惯不要去期待每晚会在人群里看到那张看上去已经很眼熟的脸，而是更多将男人当成自己平淡生活里偶尔出现的惊喜。他们在酒吧里是标准的酒保与客人，弗拉夏有时独自一人前来，坐在吧台和娜塔莎有一搭没一塔聊几句，大多关于养殖场的生意以及今年冬天格外恶劣的天气。男人不怎么谈自己，娜塔莎也不会问。如果弗拉夏和其他工人一起来，他们就会坐在离吧台很远的桌子那边，娜塔莎只在过去送酒的时候才能听到男人的声音，即便抬高声音讲话也沙哑悦耳，蹭着娜塔莎的皮肤消散在空气里。

 

有时，在弗拉夏来过的晚班，她回到冰冷公寓后会暗自思考这男人究竟哪点让她感到了吸引力。明明只是个普通的养殖场工人，样子只能算看得过去，和之前每晚涌入酒吧的客人没有任何区别。但娜塔莎在他的身上敏锐地察觉到了什么。

 

这时候她就会笑着看向镜子里自己的脸，仍然和几年前一模一样，连皱纹都没有多出一道，但曾经绿色双眼里那种嗜血的冰冷渐渐变了。当她笑起来的时候，她甚至觉得自己很正常。她还是不知道自己该怎么应对弗拉夏，她不知道究竟是弗拉夏的普通吸引着她，向她承诺一个正常人身上可能发生的所有事，在一间小酒吧相遇相恋，结婚生子；或者她仍然被弗拉夏身上那一星半点的不对劲所吸引，她仍然渴望过去的生活，哪怕她是被链子拴住，在地上舔主人脚的一条狗，她仍然能做自己唯一会做，而且做得比谁都好的事。

 

又或者，娜塔莎只是迷恋弗拉夏身上那股淡淡的烟味。阿提卡，德国牌子，土耳其烟草。

 

刻在骨髓里的疯狂偶尔会在深夜穿透她花了很久才修建好的藩篱。于是在初次见到弗拉夏大概两周后的一个晚上，娜塔莎在挤过喧闹的人群，男人的耳边低语了一句结束后在后门等我。男人对此没有半点反应，娜塔莎甚至不敢保证在周围那样喧闹的噪音里他能听到自己这句话。但打烊后她推开后门，弗拉夏就靠在墙上，阿提卡的味道在冷风里盘旋。

 

娜塔莎没说什么，弗拉夏也没有，也许在他的世界里酒吧的漂亮酒保相约后门见面只代表着一件事。但主动的仍然是娜塔莎，她走过去一只手捧在弗拉夏下颌与脖子交接的地方，感受着掌心下男人一天时间里蓄起的胡茬。弗拉夏的呼吸里有酒精的味道，娜塔莎却不怎么讨厌，她回忆起曾经被教导过的技巧，用舌尖在对方的唇线上轻轻舔出一道细密濡湿的线。弗拉夏的呼吸错了一拍，娜塔莎在等着粗暴的手按住她的后脑，或者搂住她的腰，但他没有。男人的喉咙里漏出一声低笑，稍向后撤出了些距离，也举起手捧住娜塔莎的脸，指尖甚至还夹着半支香烟。

 

你真正吻过别人吗，小姑娘？弗拉夏竟然哑着嗓子这样问她。娜塔莎想说当然，我吻过太多人，从商界挥洒千金的富豪到政坛翻云覆雨的政客。但这些话她说不出。她不能说，而且现在和弗拉夏面对面，感受他炙热的气息吹拂在她的脸上，她也突然不觉得那些算作真正的吻。安静片刻后弗拉夏又低笑了一声，空出的那只手轻轻环在她的腰上，而捧住她脸的那只手的拇指抚摸着她的脸颊。

 

然后他吻过来，嘴唇干燥轻柔，舌尖描绘着娜塔莎的嘴唇内侧，然后舌头也伸了进来，虽然满是酒味但并没有记忆中的酒臭味，反而让娜塔莎感到微醺。弗拉夏温柔且细致地吻着她，像是在教一个初次接吻的少女，像是在安抚一个受惊的孩子，娜塔莎被他吻得头一次双腿发软，有几秒甚至闭上了眼睛。

 

过了很久之后，她轻轻挣脱弗拉夏的嘴唇，但没挣开他的手。她的额头抵在男人的下巴上，侧过脸看着香烟最后一点灰烬落在她的手上，因为严寒已然失去了温度。

 

来我的公寓吧，今晚。她又一次对着弗拉夏的耳朵悄声说，哪怕现在整个小巷只有他们两个人。弗拉夏比她略微高一点，此刻低头看着他，眼睛落在阴影里看不清神色，但娜塔莎知道他在犹豫。这个男人，到了今晚终于露出了那点让娜塔莎耿耿于怀的与众不同。她相信这句话若是说给整个养殖场其余的任何一名工人听，不，哪怕说给曾经见过娜塔莎的任何一个男人听，绝不会有人像弗拉夏现在这样犹豫。娜塔莎知道自己这具被精心雕琢出来的身体有着怎样的魅力，哪怕现在她已经尽量包裹起棱角与曲线，男人仍然会为她的一个眼神而疯狂。

 

但弗拉夏只是看着她，眼神温柔，问她确不确定。于是娜塔莎感觉自己耗尽了耐心，她抓住弗拉夏的领子再次吻了上去，用牙齿撕扯他的嘴唇，舌头搅动口腔，不安分的双手也探入男人外套的下摆。她还记得两周前自己曾经将匕首抵在同样的位置，但当时弗拉夏只是安然沉睡，但现在她冰冷的手指刚一覆上去，被衣料包裹在下面的肌肉就猛地跳动了一下。他的身体仍然是记忆中那样热，仿佛要融化将第聂伯河彻底冻住的冰层，而娜塔莎觉得自己疯了一样想让这个男人立刻就到自己床上，赶在这个疯狂的夜晚结束之前。

 

弗拉夏终于不再犹豫拒绝，两个人一起向她的公寓走去，步子不快不慢。几个小时前下起了雪，现在虽然已经停了，但地面上积了厚厚一层。他们紧握着彼此的手，娜塔莎几次踩在不平的地面差点摔倒，弗拉夏都会紧紧拽住她。他的手掌按身材比例来说算是大的，能将娜塔莎的整个手包裹在里面，掌心有些硬茧却不过分。娜塔莎知道自己哪怕是左手，手指和掌心也布满了各种武器留下的茧，而且她知道弗拉夏能察觉到，但男人什么都没说。十分钟的路程，他们进入娜塔莎的小公寓，空气里似乎还弥漫着两周前的烟味，而娜塔莎将弗拉夏推倒在沙发上，甚至等不及走到一扇门之隔的卧室。

 

煤炉还没被点燃，公寓里和外面一样冷，娜塔莎在脱下自己衣服的时候忍不住打了个哆嗦。弗拉夏把头靠在沙发扶手上，仰头看着她，然后他凑过来双手环过娜塔莎的上半身，替她解开内衣的搭扣。她赤裸的上半身暴露在空气里，弗拉夏的双眼似乎没法从她的胸前移开，环在她身上的双手无力地垂落在她的腰际。娜塔莎笑了起来，握住弗拉夏的左手按在自己的胸口，听到男人喉咙里逸出的一声呻吟。

 

她很快也脱去弗拉夏身上最后一件深紫色的T恤，露出下面意外肌肉分明的胸膛与腹肌。男人的身体柔韧强劲，娜塔莎只看了一眼就能感受到蕴藏在下面无穷无尽的能量。他坐在那里，四肢修长，肌肉线条明显，看起来和那个平日里裹着臃肿外套挤进酒吧买醉的男人分明是两个人。

 

弗拉夏抬起眼睛，似乎想解释什么但最后只是朝娜塔莎微微一笑，仰起脖子凑过来吻她的嘴唇。他们搂抱在一起，赤裸的胸口蹭着彼此，中间还夹着娜塔莎几缕倾泻而下的长发。情欲浓烈得似乎能将空气点燃，弗拉夏粗糙却温暖的手在娜塔莎光裸的脊背上来回游走，而娜塔莎则抚摸着弗拉夏脊背上一道又一道或深或浅的伤疤。每一道伤疤的后面肯定都有一个故事，但娜塔莎现在并不想知道。

 

当弗拉夏进入她的时候——不，该说当娜塔莎将他吞进来的时候，男人扶在她腰上的手微微颤抖。刚才在昏暗后巷那个自信地教娜塔莎接吻的男人彻底消失了，现在的弗拉夏似乎被打回了原型，也变成了一个初尝情欲的少年，一个脆弱的孩子。娜塔莎搂着他的脖子，在他的耳边温柔地安抚。她不记得自己说了什么，因为弗拉夏的皮肤上全是阿提卡的味道，而她恍然间以为自己仍然在那个被遗忘在茫茫雪原的地方，空气也像现在这样冷，她赤裸的胳膊被铐在床头，而那个人吸了一口烟，在她身上缓缓俯下身。她尖叫起来，只觉得从头顶冷到脚趾。

 

但弗拉夏这时候又凑过来吻她，嘴唇炙热，像是雪原上夏天最炎热的那一分钟。他闻起来还是像阿提卡，但并不仅仅只有烟味，他身上还有酒味，鱼腥味，以及藏在最下面那一缕蚀骨销魂的淡香。娜塔莎想问他那是什么，那究竟是什么味道，但弗拉夏一直吻着她，吞下她所有的呻吟与叫喊。空气里只能听到他们沉重的喘息，他们像极了两个偷吃禁果的孩子，激动得浑身颤抖却必须相互掩住对方的嘴，不让别人发现。

 

娜特。恍惚间娜塔莎听到弗拉夏哑着嗓子叫她的名字，伴着粗重的喘息。她想说她不叫娜特，从没人这么叫她，这不是她的名字，但她又想起这个名字和她原本的名字足够接近了，而且的确没人这么叫过她，音节短促，辅音元音辅音，只需张口一秒就能给她一个新身份。

 

娜特。她搂紧身下的男人，咬住嘴唇没有叫他的名字，因为事到如今她已经不再相信两周以来每晚都自欺欺人的一切，尤其当一切证据都用最亲密的姿势摆在她的眼前。她想，她该考虑后备计划二了，现在，立刻，马上，但男人沙哑的嗓音一声声呼唤着她，他的手仍然覆在她的脊背上，而他的下巴蹭着她的脸颊，胡茬将光滑的肌肤蹭出细腻却轻柔的疼痛。

 

让后备计划二去死吧。她彻底沉沦于欲望之前愤恨地想。她活得够长了，她比任何一个人都活得长。于是她闭上眼，仰起头，指甲陷入男人的肩膀，而男人呼吸涣散，手臂收紧，最后在她的心脏之上落下一吻。

 

屋内的时钟悄然敲过凌晨三点。娜塔莎记起那个童话故事。也许，魔法终于要结束了。

 

***

 

他们靠在一起在沙发上，男人仍然保持刚才的姿势没有动，而娜塔莎蜷缩在他的身边，手指顺着他下颌到喉结的线条来回划动。凌晨时分屋里屋外都很静，她只能听到他们此起彼伏的呼吸声。高潮过去已经有段时间了，娜塔莎的皮肤已经冷了下来，但身旁的男人喉结上甚至还在冒汗珠。她开始想象以后每个冬天都跟这个人一起渡过，但思绪只存在短短一秒钟就被切断了。她坐直身体。

 

你现在该告诉我你究竟是谁了吧。她的声音轻柔，温和，甚至手指仍然在他的皮肤上游走。而他也没有半点惊慌，仍然仰头靠在沙发上，微微侧过脸，眼睛的颜色变的更蓝了。他说，在说这些之前，能先把炉子烧上吗？这里的冬天真的太冷了。

 

娜塔莎点点头，从沙发上走下来，瞬间暴露在冷空气里的肌肤布满颤栗。她自己的衣服被扔在了更远的桌子旁边，于是她顺手捡起男人的T恤套在身上，光着脚像煤炉的方向走去。身后没有半点动静，而她的整个后背都暴露在对方的视野里。她数着心跳声等待突然袭来的风声，但什么都没有。一直到她烧好了炉子，甚至烧了一壶热水冲好了咖啡，背后仍然没有传来任何声响。

 

娜塔莎端着两杯热腾腾的咖啡，回过身，隔着热气看到男人仍然像十分钟前那样一动不动躺在沙发上，四肢摊开，甚至没有穿上一件衣服，仍然浑身赤裸。她走过去，将一杯咖啡塞进他的手里。他对她感激一笑，举起杯子一饮而尽，然后将空杯子放在沙发脚需要弯下腰才能够得到的地方。

 

娜塔莎知道他在干什么，摆在她眼前的这幅画面只能代表一件事，但越是这样她就越烦躁。她恨不得男人立刻从身后掏出一把匕首，或者一把枪，然后他们就能用比刚才更亲密的姿势撞在一起，直击彼此的心脏。但现在他们是不平等的，面前的男人脆弱且无助，因为这里是娜塔莎的巢穴，她不会给任何人留下任何埋伏的机会，而她现在即便身上只穿了一件T恤，却知道自己能在半秒内抓到至少十样致命的东西。

 

但男人只是仰头看着她，脸上露出他们第一次在酒吧对视时那抹浅笑。然后他问她会不会说英语。

 

娜塔莎的心沉了下去，一切正如她预料的那样。你想说什么？她的英语标准悦耳，没有半点口音。男人赞赏地点点头，然后开口了。

 

我叫克林特·巴顿。她听到对方用英语说道，而他的英语口音听起来竟然比俄语多了一丝从未有过的慵懒。然后他扬起嘴角，蓝绿色的眼睛里闪着光。

 

我是来杀你的。

 

***

 

娜塔莎紧紧握住手里的咖啡杯。

 

如果眼前换做其他任何一个人对她说出这句话，那她杯子里滚烫的咖啡肯定已经在一秒前泼了出去，精准地落在对方的脸上，造成至少三秒钟的感官混乱。下一秒咖啡杯会紧随其后，投掷的力道足以造成轻度脑震荡。再接下来，她左手边的书架上藏有三枚烟雾弹以及她最心爱的那马卡洛夫，由她自己亲自设计组装，上弹与射速均属一流。她只需要一枚子弹就能打穿对方的心脏，再加上一枚烟雾弹，五秒内她就能逃出这间公寓。

 

但坐在她面前的不是任何人，而是克林特·巴顿。她将这个名字在舌尖轻轻滑过，确认自己从未在任何资料里见过，但即便如此她知道自己刚才的这段设计绝对行不通。眼前这个人，哪怕到现在都没有露出半分想要攻击的意图，哪怕他仍然浑身赤裸坐在那里，姿势放松，表情自然，娜塔莎仍然能看出他与她的能力其实不相上下，他轻而易举就能看破自己所有的攻击。

 

她的手僵硬在了咖啡杯上，甚至想要微微颤抖起来。她知道就是这一刻了，她之前人生每一秒钟所做的努力，那些在雪原每晚都盘旋她梦境最深处的渴望，她自一年前逃脱后日日都要面对的心魔，全都是为了这一刻。事到如今她本该感到如释重负，因为一切都像她预料的那样，她终于可以结束这一切了。

 

然而克林特蓝绿色的眼睛注视着她，他脸颊的皮肤甚至还在为刚才的热咖啡而微微泛红，而娜塔莎清楚地知道那里的皮肤摸上去粗糙且温暖，她想把自己的脸贴过去，感受皮肤之下生命的脉动。她绝望地看着眼前的一切，看着克林特，想不通为什么到了最后死神派来的人会是他。鲜活，生动，和她想象中的终结全然不同。

 

她出生于一片雪原，也本该葬于雪原之中。她生命的结尾该是冰冷的，无情的，而不是眼前这个男人，从头到脚都散发着生命的热度，让她想要继续活下去，让她想要放弃之前生命里每一点渴望，哭喊挣扎着活下去。

 

她的手指无力地松开，咖啡杯在脚边摔成碎片。她想说，我准备好了，可她却说不出口，因为克林特仍然在朝她微笑。然后男人从沙发上站了起来，迈开大步朝她走过来，娜塔莎盯着他光裸矫健的身体，像头狩猎的豹子，浑身上下每块肌肉都随着他的动作协调运作。她想自己怎么会觉得这个人是个普通的工人，她本该在看到他金发的那一瞬间就迅速逃开。她本该现在就立即逃开。

 

但她没有动，因为克林特挡住了她所有的去路。他站在她的面前，朝她伸出一只手。娜塔莎茫然地看到他 朝上摊开的左手在极为独特的地方布满了茧。克林特又开口了。

 

我的任务是来杀你，但是——他顿了顿——我不准备这样做。

 

娜塔莎没法相信自己的耳朵，于是她盯着克林特的嘴唇，看到他露出洁白整齐的牙齿。她听到他从鼻子里喷出一声笑。

 

我的负责人现在大概已经要疯了，因为我已经切断联络快两周了，真不愿想回去他要怎么收拾我。

 

他的语调亲切温和，像是在和老朋友发牢骚。娜塔莎不知道他们这个行业里还有这样在生死关头喜欢讲话的人。在她愣神的时候他又接着说了下去，他又说了一遍他不准备杀她；他说，你的确做了很多不对的事，但每个人都值得第二次机会；他说，我知道那是怎样的感觉，所以，相信我，娜特。

 

他的手仍然悬在空中，娜塔莎不知道自己该对此做些什么。她感觉自己仿佛又变成了曾经那个一无是处，笨手笨脚的女孩，忘记了学到的所有本领，站在那个男人的面前，等待着自己被未知的命运推向深渊。片刻后，那只悬在空中等了许久的手果然扬了起来，但娜塔莎没有等到自己的惩罚。正相反，克林特扬起手，捧住她的脸，又一次吻上了她。

 

嘴唇蹭过来时轻柔的颤栗像是要一路传进她的心里，克林特捧住她的脸，温柔而细致地吻她，身体热得像火，而嘴里满是咖啡的味道。娜塔莎的手在这么久之后终于轻轻颤抖起来，她举起手搂住克林特的脖子，甚至踮起脚尖将整个身体都向他的方向靠过去，贪婪地汲取对方的温度。

 

她曾以为自己深爱那片雪原，但她现在知道，她只不过没有尝过真正温暖的滋味。这个吻来去飞快犹如雪原的夏天，但当娜塔莎气喘吁吁和克林特分开的时候，男人仍然捧着她的脸，眼睛闪闪发光，而红肿的嘴唇上一如既往带着那个笑容。

 

相信我，娜特。他又说了一次。

 

而她回答，好。

 

就在这个时候，一枚子弹呼啸飞来，震碎公寓的窗玻璃后擦着娜塔莎的头皮飞入墙里。

 

***

 

他们立刻行动起来，克林特的动作和娜塔莎一样快。但谁也来不及拿武器，而是先冲向自己的衣物，因为他们都知道这间公寓已经彻底失去藏身价值了，而赤身裸体冲入冬季的深夜无疑是送死。

 

娜塔莎的衣服穿得飞快，内衣之类的全部丢在地上不去理会。当她利落地按好靴子的粘扣时克林特也进行到了最后的外套。他们隔着凌乱地公寓相视一笑，娜塔莎觉得这是她这辈子最狼狈的一刻，但她却止不住自己脸上的笑意。她从地上弹起来，抓起书架上的马卡洛夫，而克林特老练地一把撕开沙发靠背，从后面抓出一把备用枪和一把匕首。

 

刚才几乎要了娜塔莎命的一枪之后就没了后续，从外面传来的只有被枪声惊醒的邻居们惊恐的喧闹声。他们没去管其他人，只是做着自己的准备，因为刚才那枪无疑是狙击手因为冬季夜晚风速的失误，一枪不中后外面的人就不会再用这一招了，他们很快就会遇到第一波强袭。

 

我们需要去个地方，克林特说，我的装备都在那里，没了它们我不安心。

 

娜塔莎笑话他，问他难道自己这里的装备还不够多吗，但克林特只是笑，说，你一会就知道了。他看起来还想说什么，但已经没有时间了，因为两声枪响后公寓的门已经被人从外面一脚踹开，两个穿着白色雪地作战服的人冲了进来。娜塔莎原本贴着墙靠在窗边，在对方冲进来的瞬间从靴筒里拔出备好的匕首，闪着银光刺了过去。

 

她已经有几个月没和别人动过手，但肢体的动作早就被写进她身体的基因，甚至早一步先于大脑的指令，条件反射抬腿挡住偷袭。对手肌肉的力量即便隔着作战服也一清二楚，他在大腿吃痛的同时手臂紧紧锁住娜塔莎的脖子，但娜塔莎双腿发力剪状缠住他的腰，身姿敏捷地在对方的锁喉中翻转身体，手臂一阵用匕首划开了喉管。

 

对方的的喉咙里发出一阵鲜血涌出的咯咯声，身体几秒后摔倒在地。娜塔莎从变得虚弱的包围中轻而易举跳出来，回过身时看到刚刚另一名冲进来的人正被克林特脸朝下按在地面上，右手手臂也被反关节紧紧抓住。克林特一只脚踏在他肩胛骨的中间，同时用力拧动手臂，将对方的肩膀在惨叫中卸了下来。

 

两个人再次对视一眼，从破碎的窗户外挤进来的凛冽风声淹没了他们急促的呼吸。是我的人，娜塔莎轻声说道，在交战最开始的瞬间就已经认出了对方和自己几乎一模一样，只是逊色很多的行动方式。克林特什么都没说，只是朝她丢来一个眼神，而娜塔莎点点头，发现自己完全读得懂，哪怕他们才肩并肩作战了短短半分钟。她从口袋中掏出一枚烟雾弹，顺着窗口外人声最嘈杂的的方向一丢，然后她和克林特在外面再一次叫喊声四起的时候一起冲了出去。

 

娜塔莎的公寓在一楼，就在河边，他们逃出来时外面已经跑出来不少被枪声以及他们打斗的声音惊吓到的工人们，绝大多数看起来还不明白发生了什么事。娜塔莎一看到人群就松了口气，因为基本上每个人都穿着和他们毫无二致的臃肿外套，混着夜色根本分辨不出，但身边克林特的眉头已经皱了起来。娜塔莎根本没时间问他究竟为什么而焦虑，身后又传来一连串的枪声与尖叫，第二波追兵已至。

 

我们得再制造点混乱，娜塔莎一边弓身躲过子弹一边对克林特咬耳朵，现在能当掩护的人还是太少了，也许哪间公寓里的煤气罐——

 

不行。克林特斩钉截铁地回答，甚至皱起眉头看了娜塔莎一眼，这个严厉的眼神让娜塔莎的手更紧地握住了马卡洛夫。

 

你想把命送在这里吗？她几乎提着嗓子质问道。

 

当然不想，但我也不想让更多无辜的人送命。克林特顿了顿，口气软下来。不该这样，这不是我做事的方式。

 

娜塔莎烦躁地想给他一拳，但现在没这个时间，而且克林特也许说得没错。住在这些公寓里的都是养殖场的工人以及她曾经的客人，也许粗鲁随便甚至喜欢拿拳头讲话，但没人该为了他们枉死。好吧，她咬住牙关服了软，你有什么撤离计划吗？我的接应人离这里还有点距离，而且我没法保证我付给他的钱能买下他这么久的忠心。

 

我需要我的装备。克林特一把拽过娜塔莎的手肘，带着她朝某个方向加速跑。到了一块有路灯的地方，他们的身形暴露在灯光下，身后立刻有一排子弹在寒风中呼啸而至。两个人一起在半路翻滚避开，一个躲在灯柱后面，另一个则把路边的垃圾桶当做了掩体。娜塔莎还没站稳身体已经准备好手枪，这把马卡洛夫在她改造后弹匣容量已经达到十五发，而且能在快速点射时达到媲美机关枪的速度。这次追在他们身后的敌方一共四个人，白色的雪地作战服在深色楼体的掩映下极其显眼，娜塔莎右手食指接连扣动扳机片刻内已经有三人中弹倒下，而最后一个人则在身旁一声枪响后猛地止住追赶的脚步，在倒地之前胸口已经被溢出的鲜血所染红。

 

暂时解决掉追兵的两个人再次一同跃起身，娜塔莎跟在克林特身后朝着之前的方向前进。这一轮枪战后跑出来查看究竟的人越来越少了，大家全都躲回了屋子里，紧锁门窗。娜塔莎焦急地看了克林特一眼，但对方只是安抚地朝她看了一眼。他们又在深夜的雪地里飞奔了近五分钟，前前后后一共干掉了四批追兵。娜塔莎的马卡洛夫已经射空了两个弹匣，而克林特那边早就弹尽粮绝，但他终于在住宅区最角落的公寓楼一个满是灰尘铁锈和蜘蛛网的配电盒旁边停住了脚步。

 

这里？娜塔莎看了克林特一眼。他朝配电盒点点头，于是娜塔莎一枪射掉铁盒的锁。她看着他发出一声小小的欢呼，从配电盒里拿出一个长条状的黑色包裹，长度却和任何一种枪的枪盒不符。娜塔莎的疑问只在心底打了个盘旋，因为狙击枪瞄准镜的红点突然出现在克林特毫无防备的后背上。

 

然后，娜塔莎做了件她这辈子从没做过的事。她一把推开还在一脸欣喜打量着手里东西的克林特，在子弹从她的右侧肩膀直穿而过时低哼了一声。剧烈的疼痛让她膝盖一软，栽在克林特的身上。身旁的人电光火石之间已经明白过来，娜塔莎听到他哑着嗓子骂了一声，然后她被克林特一把搂住腰，拖到了他的身后。

 

远处又随着寒风传来一声轻微的响声，克林特的身体猛地缩了一下，他头右侧配电盒上又多出了一枚弹孔。娜塔莎坐在地上半靠着墙，抬起眼想要找出河对面树林掩映间藏匿的狙击手却是徒然。她用手紧紧捂住自己肩头的贯穿伤，感觉温热的血液透过衣料浸在她的手指上。

 

我们没法从这么远的距离干掉狙击手，你……你还有别的撤退路线吗？

 

克林特半晌没有回答。娜塔莎已经感觉到了失血带来的头晕目眩，克林特的沉默更让她内心不安。她正要再次开口询问，头顶突然传来一阵从未听过的噼啪声，像是某种弹簧机括打开的声音。她仰起头，看到淡然灯光下克林特手里竟然握着一张深色长弓，而他的另一只手从背后的箭筒里抽出一支箭，稳稳地搭在弓身上，瞄准了对岸黑漆漆的树林。

 

娜塔莎微微睁大眼睛，几乎不敢置信地看着克林特的动作，因为她知道在几百米开外河对岸的树林里，同样有一柄狙击枪正对准克林特，但那边的枪手有夜视镜，有瞄准镜，有激光器，克林特却什么都没有。而且弓箭这种武器怎么能比得上——

 

娜特。头顶同时传来克林特低沉淡然的声音。你相信我吗？

 

她不再怀疑，微微一笑。当然。

 

好。

 

娜塔莎没能看到克林特的表情，但她知道他的脸上也一定露出了微笑。在他开口回答的那一刻，娜塔莎看到他握住弓弦的手指微松，而片刻过后河对岸似乎远远传来重物落地的钝声。娜塔莎挣扎着站起身，被克林特一把抱住，而她则朝河对岸眺望，在视线范围最远的边缘似乎看到一个黑色的影子倒在了树下的雪地里。

 

你是——她的话还没出口，克林特的耳畔突然传来一阵电波的滋啦声。娜塔莎看到那里多出了一个对讲式耳机，大概是他才从装备包里拿出来的。

 

鹰眼，能听到吗？

 

娜塔莎甚至不用再将刚才那句话问下去，她已经得到了答案。

 

听得到，我现在急需增援。娜塔莎听到克林特对着耳机语气焦急地低喊，并且向对面描述了他们现在的具体位置。越快越好，我方有负伤。

 

对讲机对面似乎迟疑了一下，回答了一句知道了就结束了通话。刚才根本来不及对伤口进行处理，娜塔莎肩头的伤口仍然在流血，大口径子弹造成的贯穿伤让娜塔莎的整个肩膀都因为疼痛而麻痹。克林特赶忙从装备包里找出止血剂和绷带，手脚利落地扯开娜塔莎肩膀处的衣物，被鲜血与严寒冻住的布料在与肩膀分离的时候又带来一波疼痛。

 

忍着点，娜特。克林特将娜塔莎的头枕在自己的大腿上，一边为她包扎伤口一边轻声安抚她。我的人马上就来了，你一定会没事的。看到他脸上终于出现的慌张神色，娜塔莎只想笑。她想，她这辈子不知道受过多少比这严重的伤，还从来没人在她受伤后这样一脸慌乱地盯着她看，仿佛一眨眼她就要不见了。

 

我没事的，克林特。她终于念出他的名字，舌尖在上颚轻轻滑动两次，却意外顺口好听。她看到微弱灯光下克林特的眼睛一下子亮了起来，像是冬季一场夜风后天际最亮的星。娜塔莎不知道它们的名字，但她愿意去学，她知道自己今后还有很长的时间可以去了解她想学的一切。

 

她伸出没受伤那一侧的手，举起来贴在克林特的脸旁。她的手指上沾满了刚才伤口处的血迹，但克林特转过脸，在她的手指上轻轻吻了一下。我现在还不会死的，她几乎咧着嘴笑着说，我还没让你见过我红发的样子。

 

克林特似乎因为她这句突然的告解愣了一下，然后他眉心一展，也弯着眼睛笑了起来。她捧着他的脸，而他搂着她的腰，相视而笑中车轮驶过雪地的声音由远及近，一辆全黑的SUV急刹车停在他们身边。

 

***

 

娜塔莎从昏迷中醒来，意识恢复的一瞬就就发现了紧紧锁在左手手腕上的手铐。她不动声色地保持均匀呼吸，微微睁开一只眼睛，在睫毛的遮挡下打量着自己的周身环境。她小心翼翼地转动眼球，但只朝左边看了一眼就猛地睁开眼睛，差点没笑出来。

 

她的左手手腕的确被上了手铐，但手铐的另一端连着一个趴在床边埋头大睡的克林特。失去意识前的画面在此刻重新涌回大脑，她记起身穿黑色西装的男人从黑色SUV上冲下来，一言不发就将手枪枪口对准她的额头。克林特将男人一把推开，用自己的身体挡住枪，然后说了一大堆在娜塔莎听来完全没用的话。

 

然后，西装男人点点头，对准克林特的胸口扣动了扳机。

 

枪响的时候娜塔莎连呼吸都停住了，瞪大眼睛看着克林特身体一软带着自己一起倒在地上。那时她满心只有一个念头，那就是如果这次侥幸不死，她一定会杀光这个机构里的所有人。但西装男人黑洞洞的枪口很快又对准了她。她抬起眼睛，看向枪口后面那个衣着长相一概平淡无奇的男人，无法相信自己在经历了所有的这一切，在遇到克林特之后，会死在这个人的手下。

 

子弹射入脖子时没有想象中那么疼。她一开始以为失血让痛觉神经变的麻木了，但她很快就认出了镇定剂在血管里开始生效的感觉。她在刚才就已经被克林特压住了半个身体，现在更是动弹不得，但逐渐平静下来的她清楚地感觉到了从克林特胸膛里传来的心跳声。她简直想要苦笑出声，搞不懂自己究竟栽在什么人手里了，酷刑说不定都比刚才这短短几秒钟来得更舒服。

 

失去意识之前，她看到西装男人对她眨了眨眼睛，翻过克林特的头，然后在他的额头上狠狠弹了几下手指。

 

而此刻，这个让娜塔莎完全摸不到头脑的西装男人就抱着双臂站在她的床前，面无表情看着她。娜塔莎觉得头皮一紧，因为男人在日光下还是那副平庸的样子，但他的目光有如实质压在她的身上，几乎让她不能动弹。

 

似乎意识到她的不安，男人开口了。我是巴顿的负责人，他口气平淡地说道，而我在两周前亲口向巴顿下达了暗杀你的任务。

 

娜塔莎咬紧嘴唇，什么都没有说。

 

男人继续说下去。巴顿在接到任务后我们就一起抵达了基辅，并进入了你当时所在的位置。我本来只给了巴顿四十八小时完成这个任务，但他在任务开始仅仅几个小时后就突然单方面切断了所有联系。为了他以及你所在位置无关人士的人身安全，我们没有贸然冲进去营救，而是决定等待巴顿做出正确选择。当然，我全然没想到他会做出这样的选择。

 

娜塔莎仍然没有开口。任务开始仅仅几个小时——娜塔莎几乎敢肯定那就是克林特和她在河边第一次见面的时间，她被克林特的金发所吸引，而克林特只回头来看了她一眼。她不明白克林特究竟在那一眼里看到了什么，让他迅速做出违背了上级命令的决定。她开始回想那一刻的每个细节，克林特的衣着，表情，自己从头到脚的一切——但她仍然想不通。

 

她转头看向身旁的男人，但他仍然趴在那里因镇定剂而沉睡，正如他那次醉酒后睡得安然无虑，浑然不知周围所发生的的一切。娜塔莎想伸手抚平他头顶有些凌乱的头发，但她的右边肩膀显然刚做过手术打着绷带，而她的左手正和克林特的铐在一起，她不愿有任何动作影响了他的安睡。

 

当她抬起眼时，西装男人正注视着她，眼神淡然而会意。娜塔莎人生头一次觉得脸颊烧红，仿佛眼前这个人一眼看穿了她的心思。

 

他又接着说了下去。他说，巴顿从不是最聪明的人，但他一直有着最敏锐的感觉，而且我也一直相信他的感觉。如果他愿意去相信一个人，那这个人至少应该得到第二次机会，证明自己不会辜负他的信任。

 

我不会的。

 

这句话在娜塔莎甚至仔细思考是否该说出口时已经在空气里回荡。娜塔莎猛地睁大眼睛，张开嘴，在犹豫自己是否将这样一句承诺说得太快太轻，但西装男人摇了摇头，脸上至此终于露出一抹笑容。他似乎也想再说些什么，但最终什么都没说，取而代之从口袋里拿出一个四方的小盒子。娜塔莎一眼就认出那是阿提卡的烟盒。

 

这个你不要怪克林特。他晃了晃手里的烟盒，手掌见方的纸盒皱巴巴的，很显然是从克林特外套的口袋里拿出来的。这是我命令他这么做的，但他并不知道为什么。我本以为你会……事实上，克林特根本不喝酒，烟也戒了好久了。为了这个任务他大概要少活十年。

 

男人带着点笑意说完这句话，转身离开了房间。娜塔莎看到他在出门前手臂一挥，将手里的烟盒随手扔进屋子一角的垃圾桶里。

 

娜塔莎深吸一口气，鼻端却只有医院消毒水的味道，混着他们身上还未消散的火药味。除此之外，她仍然能从克林特身上嗅到那股淡然的香味，但这次这股叫不出名字的味道却没有像前几次那样倏然消散，而是久久萦绕鼻尖，取代了一切。

 

而此时此刻，娜塔莎想知道那股香味究竟是什么，胜过世上所有事。于是她朝克林特侧过身体，左手覆在他被一同铐住的右手上，用力晃了晃身旁的人。

 

喂，克林特。她低头在他的发旋上轻轻一吻。到了该醒来的时候了。

 

-END-


End file.
